The registration of players as a requirement to wager in casinos is becoming more and more commonplace. Prior to placing wagers via wagering machines and/or mobile devices, players may be required to establish a network-accessible account and populate the account with money to cover the balance of future wagers. In the modern age of “big data” and nefarious network users, the storage of online data relating to player personal information, including financial information, involves significant risk to the player in the event that the security of such personal information is compromised. Further, many wagering players do not wish to have wagering patterns, physical movement, and casino activities tracked for the benefit of establishments or corporations.
Cashless wagering game systems have become commonplace in casinos. Instead of currency, cashless wagering game systems utilize cash substitutes, such as tickets, player identification cards, credit cards, etc. for transactions taking place during wagering gameplay. For example, when a player cashes out at the end of a wagering game session, the wagering game machine prints a ticket representing the credit meter's cash value at the time of cash out. The player can then take the ticket and insert it in another wagering game machine and begin gameplay. Additionally, the player can exchange the ticket for cash at a cashier or kiosk. Although cashless wagering game systems have many advantages, tickets can be easily lost, misplaced, stolen, etc. before the player is able to redeem them. Also, there is no recordation of the wagering events that occur during anonymous wagering game sessions associated with cashless tickets. The addition of subsequent wagering events correlating to anonymous cashless tickets are not easily managed or recorded in modern casinos.